Amelia
by SilentAltair
Summary: Her sin, she dared to dream. She dared to feel love for an older man. The early life of Amelia, a backstory that I dare you to read and say is not original. An OC that at last isn't super powerful, an OC that has... you know, charcter, who isn't in love with a main Sonic charcter. Just Knuckles Grandfather Spectre.


I don't own anything Sonic related... there happy?

* * *

Life

What a concept.

This is a story of one little girls life so far.

I bet you people out there are thinking the same thing, 'Does this girl have a super tragic backstory that we will not relate with that will make us feel sorry for her?'

No... its tragic.

But more original than some people can think up.

'Does this girl have super powers that would make Shadow fe- no wait... screw Shadow, make Superman jealous?'

No, she's pretty weak close up and her only power is fortune telling.

Her name is Amelia.

A small light blue hedgehog, a pretty little thing. She was born to a nice little family.

Her mother died in childbirth, her father took care of her for the first early years of Amelia's life. A kind man her father, showered the little girl with lots of love and everything seemed alright in her world.

To her, her father was the most handsome man in the world.

Everything was alright until _she_ came in.

Another hedgehog lady, one that looked like Amelia's mother.

At first, the than 7-year old Amelia was happy to have someone act like a mother figure to her, Amelia's father was happy and so was she.

'Let me guess, the new lady was a compete bitch right?'

Nope, she was a kind woman.

The fault came with the father.

Now 12

For five years her father ignored her, Amelia started to hate the woman she lived with. A woman she felt disgusted she wanted to call mom.

A conversion between the two.

Amelia stared in contempt at the woman in front of her.

The older woman stared back at her.

"Amelia... I'm only bringing this up beca-"

"No!" Amelia snapped back. "Everything was fine before you showed up, daddy was fine before you!"

The older woman crossed her legs on the chair she is sitting on, a hand resting a her stomach, where a noticeable baby bump is.

"Amelia... I know you don't want to hear this but, we both love your father, and where're both worried for him."

"You don't love him... you're just using him." Amelia said each word through clutched teeth.

"I know now... what your doing, what you did. Your the reason daddy's ignoring me, Your the reason he can't remember my name half the time! Your brainwashing him with magic! The same type of magic mommy had."

The woman stared at Amelia with sympathy, but of course Amelia expected it from the she-witch.

'She doesn't love him, he loves me more. The witch is using daddy for something, but I see through it!'

"Amelia please-"

'Not listening, I will find a way to prove that your nothing but an evil bitch.'

The girl had gone so long without love.

"You father ne-"

'She's just trying to scare me telling me that daddy is crazy, she's crazy, not me and not him.'

Been ignored for so long.

"Ame-"

'When daddy throws her out of the house the new baby...'

What about the baby?

'I'll take care of it just to spite her, i'll be such a good mother to it.'

The father? Won't he still be sad?

'...I'll marry daddy, in just a few years i'll be a big girl than with a big girl body. I'll marry him and protect him forever and ever, and be loved forever and ever.'

Really?

'I'll be such a good wife for him, better than the witch. I'll be just as good as mother.'

You poor child.

'Every bit as good, maybe even better.'

Now 13

There came a year, a month, a day she wanted to forget about. She actually did.

The woman died in a car crash along with the few month old child. Her father was never the same.

Amelia however refused to believe it, her father was still the handsome and kind man he always was.

The next conversion between them, Amelia blocked from her memory. If you asked her, her father also died in that crash.

A suppressed memory.

Amelia's sender arms wrapped around her father, her father sighed leaning in to his daughters gentle embrace.

"Daddy?"

"Mmmmh?"

"How... are you feeling.?

"Good. Just fine! Alright and dandy!"

She continued to hold him, she didn't want this to happen to her father.

A deep sigh came from him.

"Remember the feeling when you first fall down and... What? No its not like that... just forget that first part."

Amelia turned to look at him.

"Just being stupid, daughter."

He gave another sigh bearing his head in his hands.

"Maybe I am crazy."

"No your not." Amelia was quick and defensive with that.

"Yes I am, I have been thinking far to long about my life. Not just mine.

Yours

Mina your mother

Nina

Little Gust

...Thinking about me."

A pause.

"I hate all of it."

He slammed his hands on the edge of the bed.

"Why keep living just to see things die!?

What's the point?

Why does god will this to happen in our lives!?"

"You mean..." Amelia said quietly.

"I don't believe in god... why should I? He could just be nothing but stories, a reason for people to kill each other or behave themselfs or...

I'm sorry... forget what I said... I want to believe but..."

"Can't?"

"Yes"

Another pause.

"I just found out why I'm like this."

"Huh?"

"I love little Gust

I love Nina to.

Its because of Mina I'm in this mess.

With horror Amelia let go of her father and stared at him in shock.

"W-what?"

"If Mina had been a stronger woman I wouldn't be here!

Nina was perfect for me... no too perfect.

Mina wasn't good enough for me!

You know what!?

I hate everything!"

The next words destroyed her soul.

"I don't love you!

I hate you!"

Her world shattered.

"Get out of here!

I'm not crazy, for the first time in awhile I'm sane!

Your crazy!

Not get out!"

Later that night, Amelia cried in her room. She has been doing so ever since her 'talk' with father.

A shot rang thourghout the house.

Scared, the little girl went to her fathers room.

She saw his body laying next to the bed, a gun in his hands.

End suppressed memory.

"Ah!"

Amelia sat up in her bed, breathing heavy with tears going down her face, carefully she wiped her eyes.

'A bad dream?'

She frowned, will at least she couldn't remember it. No one likes bad dreams.

The frown turned into a smile when she remembered what day it was.

'Spectre! I'm going to visit him today!'

Shower later, first bake cookies.

So she went to the kitchen to bake a good batch of cookies for her favorite man.

'Ok so he isn't mine yet, but he will be!'

She met a dark furred echidna not to long ago, he was everything she wanted in a man. He reminded her of father in a way. He was a Guardian, Knuckles great-grandfather.

...Yeah he's old... over 200, but he looked 40.

This didn't bother Amelia though, she liked older men. There was just something about a mature older male that just attracted her somehow.

After baking the cookies she went to take a quick shower, and went to put on a special white dress she prepared the night before.

Amelia, now 18.

'Almost 19!'

And few could compare to her beauty. Her fur a sky blue with peach colored arms and stomach, stunning emerald eyes, and her quills and her went down to her waist. Her body well taken care of with a tuned stomach and killer legs, along with a nice breast size, not to big but not small either.

After donning her dress she went to the kitchen for the cookies, she planned to impress Spectre with her cooking skills.

She hoped she wasn't being to forward. What she didn't know was that most of her friends knew about her attraction, including Spectre.

'What better way to a mans heart than his stomach.' Amelia smiled happily as she went out the door to Haven.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of my character Amelia.


End file.
